What You Did For Me
by muzik-luvvx
Summary: Hinata's had a rough life. But has always had her friends to help her.what happens when her friends develop problems of their own? Watch as she begins to learn the truth about her family, and meet a man who may just change her life forever. Sasuhina AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! This is my new fanfic titled: 'What you did for me'. I really feel as if this ten times better than 'Let me help you'…probably because I actually took my time to write it? **

**These are the ages for the main characters:**

**Hinata: 18**

**Naruto: 20**

**Sakura: 19**

**Sasuke: 20**

**And no… Sakura is not a bad guy in this fic people! By the way this is an AU.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

I do not own Naruto. 

A year ago, you never could have told her she would be surrounded by family. You never could have told her she would find the love of her life, someone who would make her feel like the most precious thing in the world. Her, who'd never known what love or family truly was before this year.

Finding your family is great, but finding a love is even better.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up and smiled, reaching over for the man's hand.

"What is it Sasuke?" she said softly, squeezing his hand.

He softly smiled, before leaning over to capture her lips.

She felt herself smile. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Hurry up!" 

"I'm coming!"

Hinata sighed as she hurriedly tried to fix her drinks; she had been working at this club for the past six months, since she turned eighteen.

She was given the job mainly because of her best friend, Naruto, His grandfather owned the club. It also helped that her roommate, Sakura, worked there too. It was a pretty fun job. It paid well but didn't have the best hours. Which was why this was her last day.

She was starting college in a couple of weeks, and she would need a job with more flexible hours. Luckily for her Naruto said he would help.

"Hinata! Bring your ass out here!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Sakura was there waiting for her, "Hinata! What were you doing? It's crazy busy tonight!"

"Sorry," she replied as she hurriedly fixed her hair.

Hinata and Sakura had been friends since Hinata was a first year in high school. When Sakura graduated she moved out of her parent's house to be 'independent' as she put it. (Though her parents still paid for everything.) Hinata never understood why Sakura would want to leave the monster of a house her parents owned. When she told Sakura this Sakura said it was because 'she was tired of her parents riding her goddamn back all the time.' Hinata just shrugged and said it was better than not having parents at all to ride your back all the time. It was probably the only thing they disagreed on. Nevertheless six months ago when Hinata turned eighteen and was kicked out the orphanage, Sakura was waiting with open arms.

Sakura flicked her hair, "Whatever, let's just go," she said, walking away.

* * *

"I don't know why you have to leave Hinata?! I can't believe your leaving me with **that**," she said, pointing to the handsome blond man at the bar. 

Hinata chuckled," You know you love Naruto. He made working here so worth the while."

Sakura snorted," Oh yeah! He really made the job worth while! Until I saw him in a corner making out with a guy!"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly felt strong hands wrap around her shoulders.

"And just what is your pretty face blabbering about Sakura?"

Oh shut up Naruto, you gay bird." She murmured.

Naruto just smiled," stop being so mean Sakura."

Hinata just rolled her eyes. Sakura never did get over the fact that while Naruto liked women, he also liked men. Sakura always tells him he can't choose both; it has to be one or the other. Though he says he just loves whoever comes his way – male or female.

Naruto had been a childhood friend of Hinata's since forever. His parent's had died in a fire when he was six. He ended up at the same orphanage as her for two years while they looked for his grandfather. Since then they've been the best of friends.

"Hinata, do you really have to leave? It really will suck without you here," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled, "you guys act as if we don't see each other outside this club! It'll be fine O.K?"

"You're really killing me Hinata!" whined Sakura as she and Hinata got up to leave.

Naruto reached over and grabbed Hinata's coat," Well if that's the case, you can leave all you want Hinata."

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto laughed," Sorry Sakura. Oh! Hinata, I think I might have got you a job. But I still need to talk with him over it. O.K?" he said as he helped her with her jacket.

She turned around to give him a hug," Thank you. I owe you one."

He just smiled and kissed her on the cheek," anytime…now go get some sleep." He said as he plucked her forehead.

* * *

Knock! 

Knock!

A strong muscular arm groggily reached out for the lamp next to his bed, sitting up, he glanced at the clock.

'_3:00 am…what the hell does he want now?'_ he thought as he walked down the stairs.

Knock!

Knock!

"I'm coming damnit!" he murmured as he made his way across to the living room.

He furiously pulled open the door," What the hell do you want Naruto?!"

Sure enough, there was Naruto, standing at his doorstep at three o'clock in the morning.

"Good morning Sasuke! Are you happy to see me?" He asked, leaning casually against the doorframe with a cheeky smile on his face.

Sasuke glared at him before turning around to go back into his house," Hell no."

"But I brought donuts!" Naruto yelled.

When he didn't hear an answer, he looked at the empty donut box in his hands, before tossing it in the bush, and walking inside the house.

"So, did you think about it?" he asked as he joined Sasuke who took to sitting on the couch.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Think about what?"

"Tch. You don't remember what I told you Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke said, scratching his head," then again it was four in the morning when you talked to me yesterday." He said glaring.

Naruto blinked," So…your telling me you don't remember what I told you?"

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. Didn't he just tell him that?

"No. I. don't. Remember. Do you care to tell me again?"

"Okay," Naruto said, leaning comfortably against the couch," remember when you told me, you needed another housekeeper?"

Sasuke scratched his head," Kind of…why?"

Naruto sat up, reaching over to tousle Sasuke's hair," Give me a kiss first."

"What?!" He said, as he swapped Naruto's hand from his head.

Naruto chuckled," I'm just joking Sasuke. I know your not ready for a relationship." He said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Shut up, you dumbass. You know goddamn well I'm not gay." He said, clearing his throat, "Can you just get back to the topic of conversation."

"Uhh…Oh!" Naruto said, snapping his fingers," Housekeeper! I found one for you."

"And who is it? I need a name, age, former occupation…"

Naruto nervously chuckled, already knowing what Sasuke would say," well… her name is Hinata and she's eighteen – "

"Stop." He said tonelessly, raising his hand up in a stop position," it's a girl, and she's close to our age? Not gonna happen."

Naruto sighed. He knew this was going to be hard. When Naruto told Sasuke he would help him find a housekeeper, Sasuke specifically said no girls, especially those between the ages of 18 and 22. But Naruto really wanted to get Hinata the job. He was fully prepared to argue him down on it.

"Sasuke, can you please let me finish," he waited for Sasuke to nod before continuing," Hinata is one of my best friends. She would never try to rape you like that other housekeeper did! She doesn't even know you! Besides you are the least of her worries. She's starting college soon, and she really needs the money."

When Sasuke remained quiet, Naruto grew frustrated.

"Damnit Sasuke! Just give her a chance! Please! I'll do whatever you want!"

Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched up in thought," You must really care about this girl."

Sasuke was rather surprised. Naruto always helped people but he rarely said he'd do anything just to help someone.

"I really do," he said softly," she's the only person who really understands me, besides you…and I promised her I would get her a job. So please?"

Sasuke sighed, hoping he wasn't going to regret this," Fine I'll talk to her tomorrow. And if I like her… she starts the next day."

"Thanks. You never let me down," Naruto said cheerfully as his hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked, before rolling his eyes," don't I know it."

* * *

"Ugh. I'm beat. Goodnight Hinata." Sakura said as she made her way to the room. 

"Goodnight." She said as she too made her way up to her room.

When she got to her room, she walked straight to her bed, and plopped down on it.

Staring up at the ceiling, she silently waited for what she knew was coming.

As the tears began to fall, she began silently asking," Will I ever get to see you again? Why did you abandon me? Didn't you love me? Are you all looking for me? Do you even care?!" She screamed bitterly.

This was the only time she allowed herself to cry like this: with the lights off, and no one around; only her alone in her own sorrow.

She asked these questions almost every night, to ghosts she knows will never answer her.

* * *

Ding-Dong! 

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the door. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see Naruto there.

Naruto smiled, "Hello beautiful."

"Hello Fruity," she said, sighing as she ran a finger through her hair," I'm guessing your here for Hinata?"

"Yes. Is she up yet?"

"Actually no…She must have been really tired last night, she's usually up before me."

"Oh," he murmured," well can I go check on her?"

"Sure," she said as she grabbed her keys," I'm actually about to leave so make sure you guys lock the door, okay?"

"Gotcha."

He waited until Sakura closed the door before walking towards Hinata's room.

Sakura probably didn't know why Hinata wasn't up yet, but he did. If he was right Hinata most likely exhausted herself crying last night. She had been crying for what seemed like non stop for the past few weeks. If he guessed right it was about her family. She said she was over it but he knew better.

His thoughts were confirmed when he walked over to her bed and saw her eyes glued shut by dried tears.

'_Hinata…you're still hurting aren't you?'_

Sighing, he softly sat on her bed and lightly shaked her shoulder,"Hina-baby, wake-up. It's me, Naruto."

He silently watched as she stirred awake, rubbing the dried tears away from her eyes," Naruto, what are you doing here?" she said stifling a yawn.

Naruto smiled as he lightly rubbed her arm," I came to see If you wanted a cup of coffee."

She tiredly smiled," That'd be great." She said softly.

Naruto cheekily smiled at her," Good. Now get your ass in that shower and wash up!" he said, hitting her bottom as she moved to the bathroom.

"Naruto!" she said laughing.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you had something to tell me?" she asked as they sipped their drinks. 

"Yes. I do. Good news." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Really? So you found me a job?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yes. I did actually."

Hinata reached over to grab his hand," Thank you so much Naruto.Really."

Naruto chuckled," Don't thank me yet, I haven't even told you what it is." He said squeezing her hand.

Hinata blushed," Sorry."

"It's okay." He said smiling," Anyway. You don't mind cleaning right?"

"No."

"Good. Cuz that's your job."

Hinata nodded," Cleaning? That's it? For who exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked. Well he's a really good friend of mine. His name is Sasuke." Naruto paused to make sure Hinata was listening," He lives alone, so there won't be much hassle. Plus he pays great. He says he wants to talk to you first, to make sure your right for the job."

"It seems like the perfect job."

"I know." He murmured, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So when do I start if I get the job?"

"Hopefully the day after you talk to him."Naruto smiled," Hinata," he said as he slowly put his coffee on the table," I just want to know if you're okay?"

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed, folding his arms on the table," Hinata, I can tell when somethings bothering you. I know you've been crying yourself to sleep for the last couple of weeks."

Hinata's eyes widened," H-how – "

Naruto raised an elegant eyebrow," Why the surprised face?" he grabbed her hand," What's wrong?"

Hinata let out a shaky breath," I know I said that I would forget about them, but you have to understand, I hoped and prayed for **thirteen** years, wishing they would come for me, and they never came."

"So you're bitter."

"No I just want to know if they really loved me. I'm beginning to think that they didn't at all."

"Hey!" he said as he lightly hit the table," Chin up. Don't ever say that! You know you're family loved you. So stop it."

Naruto reached over the table to pinch her cheek, "Now give me a smile."

Hinata slowly gave him a shaky half-smile.

Naruto sighed," Good enough." He smiled at as he lovingly patted her face," Don't worry Hina-baby, things will get better."

* * *

Well that's my first chapter. I would really like to hear if you liked the chapter, so please review. 

I'll**try** to update every week, but I can't promise, because I have to use the family computer because my laptop plug stopped working.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"So, what's the job Naruto got you?"

"Sakura, I thought I told you already?" Hinata asked as she brushed her teeth.

Sakura smiled impishly at the mirror," I know but I forgot."

Hinata sighed," I'm just going to be cleaning someone's house that's all."

"Oh." She said as she and Hinata walked out of the bathroom.

"Naruto said his name was Uchiha Sasuke, apparently they're friends."

Sakura snorted," A guy? Well if that's the case, he's definitely gay." She said as they sat to wait for Naruto.

Hinata blinked. That had never crossed her mind before. She just assumed that the man was old, given his name. But if he was gay…maybe Naruto just liked older men.

"Knock, Knock!"

Hinata and Sakura looked over to see Naruto's head peeking in the door.

Sakura rolled her eyes," God Naruto, Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"But I did knock," Naruto pouted as he walked into the apartment," I just didn't necessarily knock with my hands; I did it with my mouth instead. Same concept."

"Seriously Hinata, what makes him so great?" she asked incredulously as she turned toward said girl.

Hinata giggled," Everything! He's the best friend a girl can have," she turned towards Naruto," are you ready?"

Naruto gave her a cheeky smile," Yep! Let's get going."

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata drove to Sasuke's.

Hinata nervously smiled," A little. Y-you will be there with me won't you?" she asked.

Naruto shook head," No I have…some business to do at the club." He said.

Hinata looked down at her lap as she nervously picked at her skirt," But, I don't know if I can go without you. I-I'm really nervous."

Naruto took one of his hands off the steering wheel to pat Hinata's leg,' Don't worry! You're going to have to get used to living with him anyway," he paused for a second before he gave her a devilish grin," besides, it's not like Sasuke's gonna bite!"

Hinata blushed," Stop N-Naruto!"

"O.K. I'm sorry…Oh! Look here we are!" he said as he pulled into the driveway.

To say Hinata was shocked was an understatement. She had seen big houses before (I.E. Naruto and Sakura) but this one really took the cake. It was a beautiful house, big and white.

Naruto said Sasuke lived alone…she wondered if he ever got lonely in such a big house.

She was woken out of her daydream when Naruto pinched her," What are you waiting for? Hurry up or I'll be late."

Hinata's eyes widened," you're not walking me up there?"

"I usually would but I** really **have to go," he murmured as he looked at his watch.

"Ok! Wish me luck!" she said nervously as she hesitantly put her hands on the door handle.

Naruto looked at her for a second before reaching over and quickly wrapping his arms around her shoulder," Don't be so nervous. You're just talking to the guy! It'll be fine OK?" he said reassuringly.

She gave him a shaky smile," Okay. Well you might wanna hurry or you'll be late for you're date."

Naruto quickly looked at his watch," Oh yeah! I really am- …wait a minute. How did you know I was going on a date?"

Hinata threw him a quick glance," you know you can't lie to me, besides even you don't get that dressed up for 'business at the club'. "She said as she finally got out of the car.

"True," he said shrugging," Well I gotta go. I'll be back to get you in about forty-five minutes." He said as he drove off.

After watching Naruto drive off, she slowly turned toward the house, suddenly nervous again as to she walked toward the door.

'_Just go knock on the door Hinata!'_

She raised her fist to knock on the door, but before she even had a chance to knock the door swung open.

She suddenly found herself staring up into the dark eyes of a young and dare she say, handsome man. _'I thought Naruto said Mr.Uchiha lived alone? It must be his grandson or something.'_

"May I help you?"

Hinata blushed. _'He has such a nice voice.'_ "U-um is Uchiha Sasuke home?"

An elegant brow rose," I **am** Uchiha Sasuke," he said crossing his arms," and you are?"

'_This is Uchiha Sasuke?! Sakura was right, he certainly must be gay!'_

"Are you going to answer me or not?" he asked, suddenly frustrated.

Hinata quickly bowed," I'm very sorry. My name is Hinata." She said slowly raising her head," um…Naruto recommended me?"

Sasuke blankly stared at her for what seemed like hours before turning to go back in to the house," Come inside, I have a few questions to ask you."

Hinata obediently walked into the house.

* * *

Naruto hurriedly ran into the restaurant, silently praying he wasn't too late. But by the look on his date's face, he was in fact too late.

Naruto quickly joined his date," I'm late."

"Do you think so?" asked the gorgeous young man across from him," car to explain why?"

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into the seat," I had to drop Hinata off at her new job. It's her first day," Naruto leaned over the table to softly graze the man's hand," I know I promised I was going to be on time, I'm really sorry Gaara. Please don't be angry."

Gaara stared coldly at him before sighing," I'm not angry. I know Hinata's like a sister to you. By the way, have you told her you're leaving?"

"No. I already know she's gonna take it pretty bad," he said as he grabbed a menu," but enough about Hinata, let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

'_How much longer can I do this? If my parents, or worse, Hinata, found out they'll never forgive me.'_

"Hey, you got the money or what Pinky?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I got it," Sakura murmured as she dug in her purse to retrieve the money.

"Good." The man said as she handed him the money," here's what you came here for." He said, handing her a small plastic bag.

Sakura greedily grabbed it before turning around, muttering a quick thanks, and running to her car.

She quickly jumped in the car and silently thanked her parents for getting her a car with tinted windows.

She quickly opened the bag onto the console. She bent over next to her foot and grabbed her purse off of the floor, so she could grab a credit card. She quickly and proficiently made four lines before quickly sniffing a line.

She wiped her nose as she slowly sat back to take a deep breath, silently telling herself to calm down as a stray tear fell from her eye.

'_I know this is wrong but I just can't stop.'_

She bent over and sniffed another line.

* * *

"Please, have a seat." Sasuke said, gesturing toward the seat across from him.

Hinata quickly took the seat across from him.

"So…Hinata right?" He asked, pausing so she could nod," tell me a little about yourself."

"About Me?" she asked, pointing to her chest, her eyes wide and innocent.

Sasuke felt his lips slowly quirk into a smirk,_' so childish'_, "Yes. You're your age, your previous job...I'll stop you if I have any questions."

"Um...okay," she said, crossing her hands into her lap," I'm eighteen, and I recently graduated from high school, and I used to work at FUJI with Naruto…and that's about it."

It seemed like forever that he just sat there staring at her.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke blinked before lightly shaking his head," Please excuse me…my mind was somewhere else, and please, just call me Sasuke." He said before silently taking to looking at her.

To be honest, Sasuke hadn't expected her to be so attractive. She was very exotic looking. She had long black hair, so black it almost looked blue and big gray eyes. He had only seen one other person with eyes like that and he lived in Korea. She was dressed modestly, only a simple white shirt with a denim skirt, yet she was still one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

He lightly smirked. _'And so childish.' _He thought as he watched her press her index fingers together.

"If you don't mind my asking, what nationality are you?" he asked suddenly curious as to why her eyes were the way they were.

"I'm Japanese…as far as I know anyway. Did you ask because of my eyes?"

"I don't want to seem rude, but yes."

Hinata lightly smiled, "their really nothing special. There only this way because of a rare disease I have."

"Hn. They're…very different." He said as he struggled with his words. _'Just like I thought a rare disease just like-'_

"They are aren't they?" she murmured, brushing her fingers lightly across her eyes.

Sasuke cleared his throat," Anyway…about the hours…I hope afternoons are fine with you, around three o'clock? I'll start you're pay at $650 a week. Is that ok with you?"

"It's more than okay! Does-does that mean I have the job?"

"Yeah." He said, scratching his head," I guess you'll start tom-"

Ring!

Ring!

Sasuke quickly looked over at the phone before grabbing it," Excuse me," he said as he walked to the next room.

Hinata was so delighted at the moment. This really did seem like the perfect job. Perfect hours. Great pay. Plus Sasuke seemed nice…

"Hinata, Naruto's at the door," Sasuke said as he walked out of the other room.

Hinata scrunched her eyebrows," How-"

"I called him on the phone. So Sasuke, does she have the job or what?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Hinata.

"I was just telling her yes before you decided to call," Sasuke said, glaring.

"Oh. Well that's great!" He said cheerfully as he nudged Hinata to get up," Well we're really sorry Sasuke , we would stay longer and chat but I have to speak with Hinata about something…I might come back later tonight." He said playfully as he and Hinata made their way to the door.

Sasuke just stood there with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 2! I just wanna clarify a couple of things : **

**This story takes place in Japan. Osaka to be exact.**

**While this is a romance about Hinata and Sasuke, it will not entirely revolve around just them ( as I'm pretty sure you realized by now.)**

**Someone asked in a review why would Hinata be in an orphanage if she has a family? Well, in this story, she doesn't have a family as far as she knows, her story will be explained in a later chapter.**

**So now that I've cleared that, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura quickly looked in the rearview mirror, as she pulled her keys out of the ignition for the third time.

She was outside her parent's house, 'meeting them for brunch' as her mother told her.

She was especially paranoid today. She kept thinking someone was following her; she was scared to get out of her car.

'_Calm down! No one's following me! I'm just…extra jittery because I didn't have as much as I usually do…I need to get some more to calm myself down.'_

"Yeah…yeah that's it," she murmured as she reached for her phone," I'll just call my mom and tell her that I have something to do at school, t-that it's important. Yeah…that's what I'll tell her.

She clumsily dialed the number and quickly put it to her ear, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up," come on…pick up…somebody…pick up the goddamn ph-"

"Hello? Hellooo?"

Sakura cleared her throat,"M-mom?"

She heard her mother sigh in relief,"Honey, I was so worried about you! Are you on your way here?"

Sakura took a deep breath_ 'Calm down.'_" No actually, I have to run by the school today…it's really important, so I'm not going to be able to make it."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Um, what do you have to do over there…school hasn't started yet right?"

"No. U-um," Sakura started, suddenly caught off guard," my schedule! I, uh, have to talk with them about that…you know, just stupid school stuff mom."

"Oh! Okay!" her mother said enthusiastically as she began to talk about something else.

"Yeah…I really have to go mom." She murmured impatiently. _'Can you just get off the damn phone?!'_

"Oh sorry honey, I'll just let you go…I love you!" her mother said cheerfully.

"I love you too Mom. And tell Dad I'm really sorry I can't make it…bye."

She quickly closed the phone, before throwing it in the passenger's seat.

She stuck the keys in the ignition, before quickly reaching in her purse to grab a cigarette.

She shakily brought it to her lips, before lighting it.

'_Calm down!' _

She hurriedly pressed on the gas.

* * *

Sasuke slowly unlocked the door to his home, rubbing his neck as he walked inside.

He kicked off his shoes before turning on the light and walking straight to the kitchen, he headed directly toward the refrigerator to grab something to drink. He looked inside the refrigerator for a second before deciding on water. He opened the bottle and took a quick sip, before making his way toward the living room. Hopefully planning to sit down and get some studying in for his test tomorrow. As soon as he got to the living room he went straight to the couch, ready to grab his book off of the coffee table when a picture caught his eye.

It was a picture of his mother.

Ever since he could remember it had been him and his mother, together at the hip. He remembered his brother, Itachi, always calling him a momma's boy, but he never cared. His mother was the only one who could make him feel better when his brother stood him up, or his father insulted him. She was his rock.

So when she died, he felt as if he died as well.

After his parent's death, he was heartbroken, but figured maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He still had Itachi, or so he thought.

Two weeks after his parent's death, he came back from school to find a letter on his dresser that read:

_**Little brother,**_

_**By the time you read this letter I will already be on a plane to America. I've been offered a job there and I've decided to take it. I know you're wondering why I didn't take you with me, but you must understand, I always put my priorities before anyone else…including you. I've contacted Kakashi, he'll be there to check on you from time to time.**_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Itachi**_

He still vividly remembered the day he got that letter; he remembered going around the whole house and tearing everything apart, screaming, feeling as if he were going insane.

He remembered sitting on the floor of his parent's bedroom staring at the ceiling, when his godfather, Kakashi, burst through the door asking what the hell did he do to the house.

After that day he told himself he would not become attached to anyone. It seemed like every time he became close to someone they always left him, everyone, but Naruto.

Naruto…he'd never forget the day he met that dumbass. He had just moved to Osaka from Tokyo, about two months after his parents died, to live with Kakashi.

Sasuke had walked in the class, introduced himself and was told to sit in front of Naruto. He felt someone tap him on his shoulder, so naturally he turned around to see big eyes with blue contacts and bleached blonde hair. He remembered thinking in that moment 'what a weirdo.'

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! So how-"

Naruto of course never got to finish this sentence because someone had pushed him right into Sasuke…and their lips clashed.

It most definitely was not the best way to first meet someone.

Naruto says all the time that Sasuke was the one who made him realize he also liked guys.

It slightly disturbs Sasuke to this day.

But for some weird reason, from that day on they were as close as two people could be.

Naruto was the only one he knew who understood what it was like to lose their parents.

Naruto was probably the only guy Sasuke didn't give a hard time to.

Sasuke was notoriously known in high school for having a serious anger problem. Constantly in fights and constantly in detention. The smart but bad boy. Sasuke didn't have a problem with that title.

He was also known as a heartthrob…but he definitely did not like that title. The girls who always liked him always ended up being…stalkers. And while he tried his best to be as nice as possible rejecting them (thanks to his mother he can never be, rude to women.) they just could never get the hint.

Naruto actually told him that during high school he thought Sasuke was gay because of the fact he never dated.

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like girls; it was just that he had never found one he connected with in high school.

Once he graduated he did date a few girls, but it never lasted long.

Plus he didn't really have time for a relationship, he was constantly working or at school.

As soon as he graduated form high school, Kakashi offered him a job at his hospital. 'To give him a head start' is what Kakashi said, on the other kids who were going to med school.

Sasuke's everyday routine consisted of waking up at five thirty in the morning to workout. He then left for work at six fifty, didn't get back until three, which usually after that he would either study, sleep, or workout before going to school at six and getting back at around ten or eleven. He rarely went out with friends and when he did he didn't stay out very long.

He silently wondered if this was the kind of life a twenty year old should be living as he grabbed his book off of the coffee table to study.

* * *

A blonde and a redhead stumbled into the house. The blonde skillfully kicked the door closed without losing the others lips. The red head pushed the blonde onto the wall, capturing his lips once again.

"You're really eager tonight, aren't you Gaara?" Naruto panted as Gaara trailed butterfly kisses down his neck.

"And you aren't?" he asked as he trailed his hand from Naruto's chest down…down…down," I can _**tell**_."

Naruto gasped," You're really trying to drive me crazy tonight."

Gaara grabbed Naruto by the shirt, pulling him up the stairs,"Oh, I'm just getting started," he whispered in his ear as they finally reached the bedroom.

Ring!

Ring!

"You're not gonna let me get that are you?" Naruto asked as he was thrown on the bed.

"No."

Gaara closed the door.

Ring!

Ring!

"_**Hey this is Naruto! If you're listening to this, it just means I didn't feel like talking to you. So leave me a message and if I feel like talking to you, I might call you back."**_

"Naruto…t-this is Sakura. I know you told me not to call you anymore for money, but I really need it, it's not for what you think it is! Uh, someone stole my purse today, and uh, I don't wanna call my parents and worry them, so, uh, can you lend me some money? If you don't it could be really bad. So please help me…please."

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 3! I just wanna address something real quick.**

**Someone said in a review that they can imagine Naruto with a 'gay' accent. Well, Naruto doesn't have a 'gay' accent. If you remember in the first chapter, Sakura couldn't even tell he was bisexual. He sounds as straight as they come.**

**Also there probably won't be any Sasuhina interaction until chapter 5…I don't know for sure yet.**

**Also of you read this story, i would really appreciate if you reviewed to tell me what you thought. It would really mean a lot...so with that being said, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
